Accidentally in Love
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Jo and Logan two people you would think would never get together especially accidentally. What happens when they do get together? Problems arise. Song Fic: Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows One-Shot


**Accidentally in Love**

_I came up with this idea while listening to the song Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows and thought this would be the perfect song for Jo and Logan. They would honestly be accidentally in love themselves. This is my second song fic my first being Miracle for Jo and Logan. Okay in here Jo and Logan realize they like each other by accident. They know that things won't be the same with their friends after they learn of them being together. _

_**So she said, what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem? I don't know well maybe I'm in love (Love)**_

_**Think about it, every time I think about it **_

_**Can't stop thinking about it **_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this? **_

_**Just to cure 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Love)**_

Jo and Logan were looking at each other at the pool area. Logan was on one of the long pool chairs while Jo was just on a stand-up pool chair. They well have a bit of feelings going on for each other but not the entire bit of feelings. It's more like the, _I like you but I don't want to be with you because it would be too weird because well you're my best friend/boyfriends friend/girlfriend _kind of way. It would just be too weird for them because of the whole Kendall thing. They just weren't sure what to do for one thing. They have barely even talked to each other ever since Jo first came there to the Palm Woods.

"I'm gonna go to the Palm Woods Park." said Logan he wants to get things out of his mind at the moment with everything going on

"Alright Logan." said Kendall

"Bye Logan." replied James

Logan got up and ended up going out of the pool area then into the lobby of the hotel and through it. He then got to the Palm Woods Park going over to a bench and sitting down putting his hands to his head and looking down. He was going all supplement for some odd reason. He has been acting so strange not even knowing the cause of what's happening. He then saw feet in front of him so he looked up seeing Jo stand there.

"Jo what are you doing here?" asked Logan

"I don't know to be honest." responded Jo sitting down beside him

Logan smiled he just went over there in the Palm Woods Park practically for no reason except to think and clear his mind. It was obviously not working at all for him at the moment. It was something he would do often and it helped him out and also work. He doesn't get it how it wasn't working this time.

"Are you a bit, well, against me and Kendall being together?" asked Jo looking at him

"No why?" replied Logan looking at her

"It's nothing." said Jo looking at him "Logan it's alright you can be honest with me."

"Thanks Jo but there's nothing." said Logan

"I don't see it that way I'm sorry I know that you want to say something but you aren't." responded Jo

"I am you're right. I just don't want to say what it is." replied Logan

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**_

_**But I don't know nothing about love**_

_**Awe-ha-ha **_

_**Come on come on, turn a little faster **_

_**Come on come on, the world will follow after**_

_**Come on come on, because everybody's after love**_

Later that day Jo came to apartment 2J herself and she ended up knocking on it as she was drinking water. Logan opened the door there seeing Jo stand there in the hall by herself.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Logan

"I came here looking for Kendall." said Jo

"He's at Rocque Records while the others are down at the pool." told Logan

"Oh." replied Jo looking at him

She stood there and then she went at him kissing him as he responded to it not believing it at all. It was so unbelievable that this was even happening to him at the moment. He set his hands on her back as she just kept on kissing him.

"Whoa we are kissing. Why are we kissing?" asked Logan

"Well we aren't anymore." responded Jo

"Well no one's here." said Logan

Jo smiled as he took her hands and they went back to kissing each other with Logan putting his hands down to her waist and she just set her hands around his neck. They moved to the couch together sitting there and continued on kissing each other. Logan put his hands up to her shoulders as she adjusted herself there on the couch.

Logan can't even believe this at all that he was kissing Jo at the moment in the apartment on the couch. It was something he honestly did not expect to happen at all. But it was happening to him right now. He knows that he is going to have to keep this to himself because it's going to bring his best friend, Kendall down if he found out about the whole fling at first and now this whole kissing thing.

Jo honestly did not care at all about Kendall because well she never felt anything going on between him. She feels and has a better connection with Logan than she ever did with Kendall. She just wrapped her arms around his neck for the moment.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming, all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies melting out, sunlight shimmering love**_

_**Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever, ever will this love, well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love, awe-ha-ha**_

_**These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone**_

_**No, no**_

It's been about six months since the moment between Logan and Jo and they have been hiding their relationship now. It was hard and there is always lots of tense going on because of Kendall who keeps interrupting the conversations they have. Jo has been getting really annoyed with it more than Logan even knows. At the moment he and Jo were by the pool talking.

"Why do things always happen to me?" questioned Jo

"I don't know but they happen to me as well." told Logan

"But you don't know what I mean." said Jo

"Then tell me by what you mean." Logan suggested to her

"Okay well there was when I first came here you, Carlos, James and Kendall all ended up going after me. You were the first person to serenade me with the song and then I go out with Kendall. Of course it wasn't how I pictured the relationship to be with him. I end up on the show New Town High and I become famous for my role of Rachel. Then my relationship with Kendall becomes rocky and I just wish that I can break up with him ever since it all started but I haven't willingly because well he's forcing himself to me." started Jo exclaiming everything of what's going on

"I see what else?" wondered Logan

"Well he is with you guys a lot because you live together in apartment 2J. You guys always record new songs at Rocque Records with Gustavo. We don't have enough time for each other because of both our popularities. It's just we try to find time but something always gets in the way if it's my show, Gustavo, us fighting or just something in general like his usual shenanigans. What's with that anyway?" muttered Jo looking down to the table

"It's okay Jo just do it okay without himself forcing himself onto you." told Logan

"I know but I don't know how." said Jo putting her arms down and her elbows touching the table while looking at him

While the two were talking together Carlos and James were looking at them interested in what was going on and what they were talking about. James had a feeling that it was about his friend Kendall but doesn't know how to tell them. Camille was also watching the two talk together very jealous at the moment. Jo looked at the guys while Logan looked at Camille. They thought that the others were getting the wrong impression because they were just talking.

But the thing is they do have a secret relationship going on between the two of them. They don't want to talk about it though because well it was a secret ever since they first kissed.

So it was going to be weird for them to talk about their relationship with each other because of the others. Camille and Kendall would totally be against it because they would say that it's forbidden for them to be together. Then there would be James who would go into outrage about it and talk about the consequences of dating your best friends girlfriend at the moment or even an ex girlfriend. Carlos would be different than the others because he would be so fidgety and want to tell the others. So for now they are keeping everything a secret.

_**Come on come on, move a little closer**_

_**Come on come on, I wanna here you whisper **_

_**Come on come on, settle down inside my love**_

_**Awe-ha-ha**_

_**Come on come on, jump a little higher **_

_**Come on come on, if you feel a little lighter **_

_**Come on come on, you were once upon a time in love **_

_**We're accidentally in love **_

Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Katie, Camille and Jo were all in apartment 2J at the moment together. It has been getting a bit hard for Logan and Jo to keep their relationship a secret because well Jo had broken up with Kendall six weeks ago and he didn't take it very well. But he did see why she broke up with him though and then he accepted it.

"Hey Camille have you seen my necklace I lost it a long time ago." said Jo

"No I'm sorry." replied Camille

Carlos opened his eyes remembering finding a necklace in the apartment a long time ago. Logan looked off to the side because his friend asked him if he knew anything about a necklace. He had been alone once and Carlos found it asking about it to Logan.

"Carlos can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Logan pulling him off to the side to his room as Jo went over to the room with them as Logan knocked him down to the bed

"Yes, yes." said Logan

"You and you." replied Carlos

"Yes but you can't tell anyone. No one knows." replied Jo

Both Logan and Jo stood there looking at their friend Carlos who looked at them. He was in complete shock that his best friend Logan and his other friend Jo ex girlfriend to his other friend Kendall were even together. He never expected it at all that Logan and Jo would ever be together. Carlos just sat there on the bed.

"How did this happen?" asked Carlos

"When Kendall was at Rocque Records and you and James were at the pool. We got together here in the apartment." said Logan looking at his friend

"Uh . . . I've got to tell someone." said Carlos about to go out as Logan and Jo pulled him back

"This is meant to be kept secret." said Jo

"Don't tell anyone." replied Logan

"Please." said Jo pleading

"Alright. This is amazing who would have ever thought." said Carlos

"I know it's great." responded Jo going over to Logan as she ended up kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her

"I don't want to see that." said Carlos

_**Accidentally in love, accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love, accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love, accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally . . . I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love (I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)**_

_**Accidentally . . . I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love (I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)**_

_**Accidentally . . . come on come on, spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on come on, the worlds a little brighter**_

_**Come on come on, just get yourself inside her love, I'm in love **_

_There is going to be a sequel to this one and also a third one for song-fic one-shots. You will have to read and see what happens in the other two it will be a while till the scond one-shot, the sequel to this one is up. I took a bit of parts from another show Friends that I liked and did some rewriting. I do not own Big Time Rush (though I wish I did) or Friends. _


End file.
